


Distractions

by DomAshwood



Series: The Pet Play Pieces [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Male Submissive, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Threesome - F/M/M, cute subby boys making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood
Summary: Her two boys know better than to bother her when she’s working—usually.A porny short I wrote when I should have been working





	Distractions

Her two boys know better than to bother her when she’s working—usually. She’s at her desk, trying to focus, but they’re both desperate for attention. One of them is kneeling at her feet; she still has a hand fisted in his hair from when she had to pull him away from her pussy. (It’s usually adorable the way he’ll crawl under her desk and stick his head up her skirt. When she isn’t _busy_ and trying to _concentrate_, she’ll stroke his hair and coo to him about what a good puppy boy he is.)

The other’s on the couch, hands cuffed behind his back because he wouldn’t stop touching himself. They’re needy today. She wouldn’t let them come last night. They fucked her, they fucked each other, she made them sixty-nine while she lay back with a vibrator and watched—but she was the only one who came. She woke up with one of them rubbing his cock against the small of her back and the other humping his ass. She spanked them for that, then sent to fetch coffee.

Poor babies.

She clicks her fingers to get their attention. Both of them instantly perk up—they really are like puppies, desperate for a treat.

“Okay,” she says, and the boy under her desk instantly goes for her pussy again. She slaps him across the face—not enough to hurt, but it’s a warning that the next one might. “_No_,” she says. She sighs. “I’m going to have to get you a new tag, aren’t I?” She tugs on the tag currently hanging from his collar, the one that reads _Puppy_. “One that’s slightly more accurate. _Slut Puppy_, doesn’t that have a nice ring to it?”

She leans back in her chair and looks back and forth between her two boys. “Just a few rules,” she says. “You can come, but do _not_ get any of it on the furniture, and you’d better be able to fuck me later or your ass will pay for it.” She looks at the boy at her feet. “And don’t undo his hands, no matter how much he asks. He has to lean what happens to bad little boys who can’t stop playing with themselves.”

She kisses his forehead, then pushes him in the direction of her other boy. “Go on, go play.” His cock is already half-hard; she can see it bobbing between his legs as he trots off towards the couch. His ass is still pink from his earlier spanking. He climbs on top of her other boy and kisses him deeply; it doesn’t even take a second before they’re grinding against each other.

She smiles to herself as she turns back to her work. The instruction not to uncuff her boy’s hands was inspired, if she does say so herself. It doesn’t take long for power to go to their heads, silly little things. They’ll start off sweet, all kisses and gasping into each other’s mouths, but she doesn’t give it long until her uncuffed boy flips the other over and starts fucking his ass.

She taps a pen against her lips, still smiling. Finally, some peace and quiet. She’ll just have to tell them off if her cuffed boy’s protests get too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I use this account to post short porny things. You can also follow me on BDSMlr at peggingbitches.bdsmlr.com (it's a very subtle username, I know)


End file.
